A tale or Scorpius and Rose
by OrchestraNerd
Summary: This is a group of one shots about Rose and Scorpius. Some are friendship, and some are Romance.
1. How I Met My Best Friend

**This is my first story, so don't set your expectations to high. This one-shot is told in Rose's point of view. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling Does_

The first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy was Platform 9 3/4. My dad pointed him out to me, warning me not to become friends with him. Now, I am usually a good girl who listens to her parents, but when he said that, I felt this rebellious spark to get to know him. The next time I saw him was on the Hogwarts Express, when Albus so kindly left me alone for some other first year boys. I was sitting there alone, staring out the window, when I heard the door open. "It's about time you came back Albus. You should feel ashamed for leaving me." I said, not looking at who I was talking to. I heard the sound of some one clearing their throat, and I turned around. There he was, Scorpius Malfoy. His surprisingly warm, gray eyes filled with confusion, his shaggy blonde hair hanging on his forehead, brushing just above his eyes. His skin looked icy-cold like a vampire, but later I learned was warm. "Can I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." He asked. "Sure. I'm Rose Weasley. Your Scorpius Malfoy, right? The person I thought you were before I turned around was my cousin, Albus, who left me for some boys he barely even knows." "Um.. Ya. I'm Scorpius." After that we talked the whole ride to Hogwarts about everything from family to favorite color. "We're almost at Hogwarts. Are you scared for the sorting?" He asked me. "Well, kind of. I mean, I want to get into Gryffindor, like the rest of my family, but I might not, and then my dad might be disappointed. But then I won't have to deal with my family every day. I don't know. What about you?" " I don't know. My whole family was in Slytherin, and my dad wants me to be in Slytherin, but I don't really want to. I want to prove I am not my father." Just then the train stopped.

"First years! First years over here! First years!" Hagrid was standing by the boats. I ran over there with Scorpius behind me, and gave Hagrid a hug. Then, Scorpius and I stepped into a boat. When we into the castle, Professor Longbottom had all the first years line up in alphabetical order. We emerged into the great hall and the sorting started. "Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Longbottom called after a while. Scorpius sat on the stool, looking right at me. I gave him a huge smile, and a few seconds later the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" Cheering filled the room. When Albus's name was called, I glared at him from where I was sitting. He was to nervous to even notice. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table, where half the population is my family. Relief flooded Albus's face, but I became more nervous and scared. Finally, after what seemed like forever, my name was finally called. I hurried up to the stool and sat down, my legs to short to touch the ground. "Hm.. Another Weasley." The hat said in my mind. "Let me guess, Gryffindor, right?" I asked the hat. "No, your different. More like your mother. Smarter, Wiser, hungry for knowledge and learning. It better be… Ravenclaw!" I jumped off the stool and practically ran over to Ravenclaw, sitting down next to Scorpius.

Later that night Scorpius and I were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to write letters to our parents. "I give up. I'll finish writing in the morning." Scorpius said, setting down his quill. "I'm going up to bed. Goodnight Rose." He said. "Night, Scorp." I said. I gave up on my letter to, deciding to figure it out in the morning. I know this is going to be a great year.r.


	2. Scorpius's Visit

**This story is told in Scorpius's point of view, in between the 5****th**** and 6****th**** year at Hogwarts. Please review, if you read it. I like helpful criticism! Thanks for reading.**

_Disclaimer- All rights to Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling_

As I walked up the path to Rose's grandparents house, I got more and more nervous. Yes, I had visited Rose for a few days over Christmas brake, but that was at her parent's house, with just her and her parents. Now, it is her whole family. Plus they were just friends then, and now she was his girlfriend. With just a few more feet to go, the door comes open, and Rose is standing in the doorway. She looks beautiful in her Ravenclaw quidditch t-shirt and denim shorts, with her insane red curls held back by a navy blue ribbon tied just above her forehead. Before I can figure out what is going on, Rose is running at me, jumping into my arms, only giving me enough time to drop his trunk. "Scorp! I missed you so much!" She whispers in my ear, kissing me on the cheek. We walk inside, hand in hand, and what I see makes me stop. The house is full of people, with different variations of Rose's red hair, some straight and some curly. Eyes, some looking at me and some totally ignoring me, are many different colors from Rose's ice blue, to brown, hazel, and green. Noises filled the room, laughing, talking, whispering, singing, and so many more that he didn't hear at the second. The smell of fresh baked cookies filled seeped through, the walls, making the room feel inviting. The walls were covered in pictures of the family, some old and some new. I was awaken from my daydream by Rose, tugging on his arm to take him outside to play quidditch with the rest of his family. I was reluctant to leave the room, never had I ever felt so welcome and happy in any place, except Hogwarts, of course. I new I would love it here.


End file.
